


I Missed You

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Hidden Feelings, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: in fanvids and everything ppl add the "i missed u" scene bc even tho laurel's talking to quentin it looks like she's talking to dinah so i've decided that she was talking to dinah bc fuck canon
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Laurel ran her hand through her hair in stress as she hurriedly packed her to-go bag. The whole city could blow at any second, she had to move as quickly as possible.

She secretly hoped that Team Arrow would stop Cayden. If they didn't, Dinah and Quentin would both die. She could've stopped it if she wasn't so selfish and afraid. She could still stop it now, but she wouldn't. She didn't have the idiotic bravery or selflessness that Team Arrow did. She justified it by telling herself that humanity would find a way to kill each other no matter what she did. It made her feel a bit better. Enough to hurry out of the room to save her own skin.

The only problem was that Dinah was waiting when she reached the door.

Her heart flip-flopped in her chest even as she launched herself at Dinah, unable to do anything else. She'd made one bad choice after the other until she landed at a point where she had only one available path, trapped by walls of her own making.

And then she had to go and catch feelings for someone who's path was so far away that they would never meet outside of combat.

So when they did meet, Laurel took full advantage of it. She kept eye contact as they taunted each other, pulled her closer than she had to to overpower her. Her body told a story that her voice never could, she screamed out for help and for love in a language that Dinah didn't understand.

She always held the upper hand in fights, the upper hand that allowed her to be distracted, to act from emotion. But she didn't today.

When Dinah knocked her down she usually got right back up. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind and she pressed on. But all of a sudden that will to keep fighting was just gone and Laurel didn't know how to find it. She pushed the pain away, like usual, but there was this force holding her body to the ground, telling her 'no.'

She silently thanked Quentin for his impeccable timing as he barrelled into the room, allowing her to get enough control of her body to push herself onto her elbows.

"Hi Daddy," she said to him without taking her eyes off Dinah. It was a power move, a way to throw her enemies off their game.

"I missed you," she said, staring Dinah right in the eyes. It seemed like she was talking to Quentin, but it was meant for Dinah, spoken in her own language of loneliness.

Only this time Dinah understood. Laurel saw in her eyes the snap of realization that swept over her face and left just as quickly as she turned to propel Quentin through the wall with her cry.

"You missed me, huh?" Dinah asked. Laurel held her breath as Dinah straddled her, sitting on her hips. 

"I was talking to Quentin," Laurel said. She'd been trying to tell Dinah for months but now that she had, it was far more terrifying than she'd thought.

"Right," Dinah said, completely disbelieving."I missed you too, by the way," she added in a husky voice that made Laurel shiver.

"I've been waiting to do this for weeks."

She leaned forward and wrapped her hands gently around Laurel's neck, as if testing it out.

Laurel had to bite back a moan as the pressure increased. She hated herself for it. She was in a life threatening situation and yet she still couldn't help but be turned on.

She bucked to try to force Dinah off but it only made the problem worse because now that she’d had friction she needed more, so much so that she was struggling to keep her hips on the ground. She pounded her fists against Dinah's arms but it made no difference.

She was going to die. It was terrifying and unavoidable. Well if these were to be her final moments...

She reached up and placed a gentle hand on Dinah's jaw, struggling to keep it there as her body weakened. She met Dinah's eyes, so filled with rage and pain, and she tried express everything she felt in one final glance. She wasn't going to die a coward.

All of a sudden the pressure was gone and Laurel rolled to the side, coughing and gasping for breath. She vaguely heard Dinah cursing in the background.

Then Dinah was back in her field of vision. There was a sharp pain in her jaw, and she blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck. like that's pretty much it.

Laurel came to slowly, feeling the ground move beneath her and grimacing each time they hit a bump.

"I can't believe we have to turn her in to James," she heard Dinah say.

Well that wasn't good.

Laurel started to look for a way out but she froze when she heard someone say, "It's not like you were going to kill her anyway. You like her too much."

As meaningless as it was, Laurel's heart rose a little at the offhand comment.

She noted the cuffs on her hands and feet chained to the floor of the van, the sonic dampener around her neck, and the hardened steel door that was likely bolted from the outside. The only way she was getting out of here was with the permission of the three people in the front seat.

She turned to face her captors and the clink of the chains alerted them. Dinah stared her down, reminding Laurel how turned on she still was.

"So where are we going? Disneyland, maybe? You always said you'd take me there one day." She was talking to Quentin, but she was once again unable to take her eyes off Dinah.

"We're going to the bunker," Mr. Terrific said.

Laurel sighed and leaned back, forcing a pretense of relaxation. "Sounds like a lovely place to await execution," she said.

That wasn't going to happen. She refused to be taken down by a ferret of a man who just happened to be good with computers. She would fight tooth and nail to survive, just like she always did.

The rest of the ride was silent, and as much as Laurel stared at her, Dinah refused to meet her gaze.

Dinah and Quentin steered her inside, helping her descend the stairs with her legs loosely chained together. Laurel didn't fight it. If she tried to strike now she would be fighting a losing battle, and she had too much dignity for that. She just had to lie in wait and when the time was right, she would attack.

Dinah kept her legs chained while she uncuffed her hands and recuffed them to the wall, leaving her no opportunity to escape.

Quentin turned to leave when Dinah was done, clearly expecting her to follow, and turned around when she didn't.

"I just want to have a quick chat with her," Dinah said.

Quentin raised an eyebrow, but she hadn't killed Laurel before when she had the chance so he trusted her enough to turn his back and walk away. The door swung shut behind him with a clang that echoed through the room.

"I'm glad we're finally alone," Dinah said, stepping closer.

Choosing to ignore the way her head swam with desire, Laurel shot back, "Gotta get some torture in before Cayden turns me into a corpse, huh?"

Dinah put her hands on the back of Laurel's neck and said, "We both know there's something else I'd much rather do."

Dinah leaned in and kissed her without any hesitation, and Laurel struggled not to moan as their tongues met and battled for dominance. She gasped as Dinah pushed her up against the wall and she couldn't stop the low moan that slipped out when Dinah slipped her thigh between Laurel's legs and pressed upward.

The contact was dulled by their respective layers of clothing but Laurel wasn't complaining, unwilling to move away for even a second.

Dinah began creating a trail of kisses down the hollow of Laurel's neck, sucking just hard enough to make Laurel moan without leaving a mark.

Laurel's breathing was heavy, her entire body was hot and desire coiled in her core as Dinah gave her almost enough to relieve the tension.

Dinah stepped back but seeming to sense her need, she quickly made up for it by unbuttoning Laurel's jeans and entering a finger into her.

Laurel's body arched off the wall when Dinah added a second finger and she pulled against the cuffs, unable to control her desperation as she felt her orgasm begin to build up.

Dinah stepped closer to push into her hard and Laurel collapsed against her body, leaning her head on Dinah's shoulder and moaning in her ear.

Dinah felt Laurel get close and she pushed her fingers in one final time, the force of her thrust pushing Laurel back up against the wall.

Laurel's legs weakened as she came and she leaned against the wall for support, moaning quietly as her walls closed against Dinah's fingers.

She came back to the world when Dinah pulled her fingers out of her. She opened her eyes in time to see Dinah suck her fingers into her mouth and she whispered "fuck" as the sight made her clit spark with arousal.

"Uncuff me," Laurel said, desperate to touch Dinah, who just raised one eyebrow and said, "No" like it was the obvious answer.

"Then move my hands lower so I can kneel," Laurel said, almost begging.

Her hands were shaking as Dinah cuffed them lower, helping her to kneel.

"Could you take off your pants for me?" Laurel asked.

"Quentin could come down any second," Dinah replied.

Laurel raised an eyebrow. "Are you really going to let that stop you?" she asked.

Dinah rolled her eyes and stripped, stepping into Laurel's space.

Laurel wished her hands were free so she could pull her closer, but all that flew away when she leaned forward to lick Dinah's slit. She was wetter than Laurel thought she would be and the whimper that she let out when Laurel licked at her clit was everything.

Although she initially pretended not to be too affected, Laurel worked her up until Dinah was moving her hips in time with Laurel's mouth and holding on to the wall for support. Even though Laurel didn't have access to her hands, she was determined to get Dinah off properly.

She moved her tongue in increasingly frenzied movements. Hearing Dinah's moans get louder and more desperate, she switched tactics and pressed the flat of her tongue firmly against Dinah's clit, flicking back and forth against her entrance until Dinah came with a shuddering moan, leaning her full weight against the wall.

Once she'd regained her breath. Dinah slipped her pants and underwear back on and sat next to Laurel heavily.

"I could do this forever," Laurel said, somewhat wistfully.

Dinah surprised her by leaning her head on her shoulder. "You better not let James kill you," she said.

"You know I won't," Laurel replied, not fully believing it.

Dinah uncuffed Laurel's hands and put them back in their original position.

She leaned in for a kiss, tasting herself on Laurel's tongue.

She cleaned Laurel's face with her sleeve, pressing one last chaste kiss to her lips before walking away.

\--------

Laurel walked closer to James, pretending to have killed his son. If she got close enough maybe she would be able to get the detonator from him. She wasn't about to die right when it seemed like there might be hope for her.

As she got closer, she felt the sonic dampener around her neck began to crackle against her skin. She grinned savagely as she felt her powers return and she let out a cry, sending James flying. Then she ran, unwilling to waste the opportunity so helpfully presented to her.

Dinah somehow got outside before her and she grinned. "Was that your doing?" she asked, referring to the dampener.

Dinah simply grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Goodbye, Pretty Bird," she said.

Laurel smiled. "I'll see you around Beautiful."

She backed away, unwilling to take her eyes off her until she absolutely had to. She winked and turned a corner, disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> it says in laurel's arrow wiki that she does a backflip one time when she's fighting dinah so if anyone knows what episode that is let me know bro (yes i read laurel's entire wiki page, no i don't have a life)
> 
> btw there will be another chapter im not just going to end it like this


End file.
